pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Linda Rogers
Linda Rogers (born 10 October 1944) is a Canadian poet and children's writer. Life Rogers was born in Port Alice, British Columbia. Rogers has taught at the University of British Columbia, University of Victoria, Malaspina College, Camosun College, and online for Writers in Electronic Residence, and been the the host of Shaw Cable's book program.Linda Rogers: Biography, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto. Web, Jan. 27, 2015. A past president of the League of Canadian Poets and the Federation of BC Writers, she lives in Victoria, British Columbia. Recognition In December 2008, Rogers was named the Poet laureate of Victoria, British Columbia.Linda Rogers is Victoria's new Poet Laureate," Open Book Toronto, December 19, 2008. Web, Jan. 27, 2015. Awards * 1994: Stephen Leacock Prize * 1995: Dorothy Livesay Award *2000: Milton Acorn People’s Poetry Prize, The Saning *2002: Cardiff International Poetry Prize *2005: Cardiff International Poetry Prize Except where noted, award information courtesy Brock University.Linda Rogers 1944- , Canadian Women Poets, Brock University, BrockU.ca, Web, July 3, 2012. Publications Poetry *''Funeral of Hours''. Fredericton, NB: Fiddlehead Poetry Books, 1973. *''Music for a Human Silence'' (illustrated by Joanne Meis). Wood Mountain, SK: Anak Press, 1973. *''Music for Moondance''. Fredericton, NB: Fiddlehead Poetry Books, 1974. *''Some Breath''. Fredericton, NB: Fiddlehead Poetry Books, 1976. *''This is a List''. Fredericton, NB: Fiddlehead Poetry Books, 1977. *''Queens of the Next Hot Star''. Lantzville, BC: Oolichan Books, 1981.Linda Rogers: Publications, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Libraries, UToronto.ca, Web, July 2, 2012. *''Witness''. Victoria, BC: Sono Nis, 1985. *''Singing Rib''. Lantzville, BC: Oolichan Books, 1988. *''Woman at Mile Zero''. Lantzville, BC: Oolichan Books, 1990. *''One Hand to the Other''. Victoria, BC: Hawthorne Society / Reference West, 1991. *''Letters from the Doll Hospital''. Victoria, BC: Sono Nis, 1992. *''Hard Candy''. Victoria, BC: Sono Nis, 1994. *''Fried Marbles''. Victoria, BC: Hawthorne Society / Reference West, 1994. *''Love in the Rainforest''. Toronto: Exile Editions, 1995. *''October Mansion''. Victoria, BC: Hawthorne Society / Reference West, 1996. *''Heaven Cake''. Victoria, BC: Sono Nis, 1997. *''Picking the Stones''. Hamilton, ON: UnMon Northland, 1998. *''The Saning''. Victoria, BC: Sono Nis, 1999. *''Grief Sits Down''. Toronto: Micro Press, 2000. *''Rehearsing the Miracle''. Victoria, BC: Poppy Press, 2001. *''The Bursting Test''. Toronto: Guernica, 2002. *''Muscle Memory''. Victoria, BC: Ekstasis Editions, 2009. *''Framing the Garden: Reflections of Victoria''. Victoria, BC: Ekstasis Editions, 2011. *''Homing: New and selected poems''. Victoria, BC: Ekstasis Editions, 2011. Novels *''The Half Life of Radium''. Victoria, BC: Sono Nis, 1994. *''Say My Name: The memoirs of Charlie Louie''. Victoria, BC: Ekstasis Editions, 2000. *''Friday Water''. Toronto: Cormorant Books, 2003. *''The Empress Letters: A novel''. Toronto: Cormorant Books, 2007. *''The Third Day Book''. Toronto: Cormorant Books, 2009. Non-fiction *''The Broad Canvas: Portraits of women by women''. Victoria, BC: Sono Nis, 1999. Juvenile Verse *''Worm Sandwich: Nonsense verse for kids'' (illustrated by Diana Durrand). Victoria, BC: Sono Nis, 1988. *''Brown Bag Blues'' (illustrated by Rick Van Krugel). Victoria, BC: Studio 123, 1991. *''The Magic Flute'' (illustrated by Catherine Marcogliese). Erin, ON: Porcupine's Quill, 1991. Stories *''Frankie Zapper and the Disappearing Teacher'' (illustrated by Rick Van Krugel). Vancouver: Ronsdale Press, 1993. *''Molly Brown is Not a Clown'' (illustrated by Rick Van Krugel). Vancouver: Ronsdale Press, 1996. Edited *''Breaking the Surface: Five Canadian poets introduce new voices'' (edited with Marilyn Bowering, Lorna Crozier, Susan Musgrave, & Patricia Young). Victoria, BC: Sono Nis Press, 2000.Breaking the Surface - Paperback 2000, Amazon.ca. Web, Jan. 27, 2015. *''P.K. Page: Essays on her works''. Toronto & Buffalo, NY: Guernica, 2001. *''bill bissett: Essays on his works''. Toronto: Guernica, 2002. *''Al Purdy: Essays on his works''. Toronto & Buffalo, NY: Guernica, 2002. * Dropped Threads 2. Random House, 2003. *''Oval Victory: The best of Canadian poetry: A League of Canadian Poets anthology''. Toronto: Hidden Book Press, 2002. *''Joe Rosenblatt: Essays on his works''. Toronto: Guernica, 2003. *''George Fetherling, and his work''. Toronto: Tightrope Press, 2005. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Linda Rogers, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 27, 2015. See also *British Columbia poets *Children's poets *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Linda Rogers at Canadian Poetry Online - profile & 4 poems ;Audio / video *Linda Rogers at YouTube ;Books *Linda Rogers at Amazon.com ;About *Linda Rogers at Canadian Women Poets Category:1944 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian children's writers Category:Canadian women writers Category:People from the Regional District of Mount Waddington Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:Children's poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:British Columbia poets